


I Swear...pt4

by shniam



Series: I Solemnly Swear... [4]
Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Grocery Shopping, List Fic, Louis calls Nick daddy to wind him up, M/M, not really daddy kink, promise list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: Based off a listLouis plays up in the supermarket and Nick gets more than he bargained for when he calls him out on it





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a list I found when I was researching for another fic, the list itself screamed for a list fic and Shnixangel "encouraged" (read:pushed) me to write it.
> 
> If this list is yours, please let me know because I can't remember where I saw it and I would like to credit you (I do remember that your site was very informative!)

I solemnly swear that I will not…  
• Call him Daddy in the supermarket, while squeezing his bum.

 

Nick always tended to wait till Louis was actually back to go food shopping until Louis was back, more often than not Louis had decided that he had a new favourite food or had declared the last one was the most disgusting thing ever. Therefore the day after Louis got back, they went food shopping.

“You know, going to the supermarket together means that we are in a serious committed relationship?” Louis leaned over the trolley and pushed off down the aisle.

Nick screwed his face in confusion. “What?” 

Pulling a packet of cranberry and orange granola off the shelf, Louis peered at the ingredients. “What the fuck is this shit? Fuck that!” He tossed the box back on the shelf and knocked two boxes of coca-pops in the trolley and waved a hand between them, “Us, going shopping. Bit coupley innit? Like, Lima goes and buys dog food with Cheryl and they are apparently they are in some heavy, serious relationship. So, must mean that we are in a committed relationship. Baked beans with sausages or spaghetti with sausages?”

“Neither.” Nick placed the cans back on the shelf. “Where did you even get that idea from?” Two cans of chick peas and a large box of quinoa landed in the trolley.

“Nesta, Heat magazine, usual suspects.” Louis shrugged. “Can we have Uncle Ben’s?”

“Must be true then.” Nodded Nick. “Chilli or curry?”

“Both? Oh and we need more scouring pads.”

For the next ten minutes the pair squabbled over frozen vegetables and the advantages of curly fries over steak fries.

It wasn’t until the biscuit and confectionary aisle that Louis really started playing up. He decided that they needed a box of everything and declared that fruit shortcakes were one of their five a day. 

After being pelted with a bag of marshmallows Nick had had enough and grabbed hold of Louis’ arm. “Behave!” He hissed. 

“Why, whatcha gonna do?” Louis taunted, eyes dancing.

“If you don’t start behaving I shall put all the sweets back, serve salmon fillets and kale for tea. And no sex!”

Louis’ face paled. “What? You can’t do that!” 

“Oh yes I can.” Nick smirked. “Now, be a good boy and maybe you will get a treat.”

Louis watched as Nick swished off down the aisle, his eyes following the movement of Nick’s hips. Out of the corner of his eye Nick could see Louis shifting on the spot and could almost hear the cogs turning in Louis’ brain; when Louis’ shoulders sagged, Nick knew that was the moment Louis had conceded.

Louis tugged at the sleeve of Nick’s jacket as he mumbled, “Sorry.” 

“Ok, apology accepted. Now if you are going to be a good boy, shall we carry on?”

“Ok Daddy.” Louis sing-songed as he pushed the trolley down the aisle, totally oblivious to the look of bewilderment from Nick.

Nick caught up with Louis in front of the ice cream cabinet.

“If I am a good boy, can I have some ice cream Daddy?” Louis smiled sweetly as he battered his eyes.

Nick opened and closed his mouth soundlessly, “Erm...”

“Please Daddy.” Louis begged, “Please?”

“Ok.” Nick sighed.

“Thank you Daddy, you’re the best!” Louis gushed, clapping his hands.

This continued for the rest of the shopping trip. Every time Louis wanted to ask for something he called Nick ‘Daddy’. Every time Nick gave in Louis said ‘Thank you Daddy’.

Nick wasn’t sure how it made him feel.

When they got to the till and Nick took his card out of the machine, Louis planted a kiss on Nick’s cheek while gripping Nick’s bum tightly. “Thank you Daddy, can’t wait to get home and have that ice cream!” As he pulled away he gave a wink and pushed the trolley towards the car park.

The cashier gave Nick the receipt, “Someone is going to have a good evening!” 

Nick gave a hum and took the receipt and followed Louis out.

The next morning another rule appeared on the list, alongside a couple of ice cream fingerprints.


End file.
